Power of Lunan
by Dwer
Summary: The new island of Lunan holds a secret. A visitor from our world washes ashore. Magic Pokemon. Power amulets. Sounds like loads of fun, right? Please R
1. Entrance

[Shameless Plugs]  
  
Any unrecognizable pokemon/places/attacks/types either come from one of these three wonderful websites:  
  
http://www.pokemonhoula.com  
  
http://www.neonyla.ukbig.com  
  
http://virago.pokemon.d2g.com  
  
-or-  
  
They may have come from the vast and fertile fields of my imagination. :)  
  
Chp 1: Entrance  
  
As I sit here writing in my journal, I look back in disbelief at the recent event of the past few weeks. This is my story.  
  
My name is Steve. I'm a 20 year old college student who spends his free time talking to pre-teens about the cultural phenomena called pokemon. The little animals constantly filled my mind, my notebooks, and my hard drive. Now they fill my life. Let me explain. I was walking across campus after finishing my last class of the afternoon, digging through my pockets trying to find a spare aspirin for my splitting headache. I found it and popped it into my mouth. As I looked up, I saw this little blue creature sitting in front of me. I, for the life of me, could remember where I had seen this before. Maybe my problem was that I still had stray calculus equations floating through my head.  
  
"Whooper!" it cried out as it took off running. I chased after it. I almost slipped on some leaves as it quickly turned a corner. I had it cornered now. I dove to catch it. It jumped high into the air. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact with the hard concrete. It never came. I opened my eyes to find myself high above the planet…a planet, and falling fast! I said my final prayers because I knew I would never survive this fall. I mean, I could see the whole planet! After I finished with my prayers and excepted my unexpected fate, I took a few minutes to look around and figure out exactly where this was that I was going to die. There was a large mass of land to the north that was full of mountains and forests. I could see at least three large cities and many small towns. To the south was a huge archipelago. Most of the islands were about the same size except for one very large one to the south. Off the west coast off the northern land was another large island, maybe about a third of the size of the main land. It was from this island that a large dark rose from and headed straight towards me. In mere seconds it had snatched me out of the air and pulled me close to it's body as it flew quickly to the other side of the planet. It didn't get a good look at whatever it was that had saved me from becoming a pile of human mush somewhere on the planet. What I could see of the other side of the planet was a single large mass of land with a large section of open plains, a small desert to the south and large sea on the far east side. It was in the very middle of this sea that I was dropped.  
  
It was night here and the water was ice cold. My jeans quickly absorbed as much water as they could and did their best to drag me down. I struggled for what seemed like hours. My muscled ached and throbbed. Slowly my limbs began to cramp up. I did my best to just stay afloat. I found a piece of wood to latch on to. It wasn't very big but it worked well enough. I'm not sure if I fell asleep or blacked out, either way I was unconscious. When I woke up the next morning I was lying on soft grass wrapped in warm blankets  
  
"Maybe it was all just a dream…" I mumbled in my half-sleep.  
  
"Oh, good. You're awake." came a female voice from behind me.  
  
I sat straight up and turned around.  
  
"Hi. You can call me Ann. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Steve," I said cautiously, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my tent silly. Where did you think you were?"  
  
I could see that this wasn't going to get me anywhere. I stood up and for the first time I noticed some creatures standing next to Ann. Then it hit me as to what they were.  
  
"Those are Clefairy!" I said excitedly. "Something thing really strange must have happened," I mumbled…  
  
Ann looked at me strangely. "Yeah…you've never seen them before?"  
  
"Not in person. Only on the Internet and on my Gameboy."  
  
"What are those? Internet and Gameboy that is."  
  
"I'm not quite sure how to explain the Internet but I can show you a Gameboy." I reached into my still wet pack and pulled out my Gold/Silver Gameboy Color. It has Pichu and a couple of other pokemon on the front. I handed it to Ann. She looked at it for a second and flipped the switch on the side. She watched the opening animation before she dropped her arms to her side. One of her Clefairies jumped up and grabbed the GameBoy. It promptly sat down and started playing.  
  
"You really aren't from around here, are you."  
  
"No. Now where am I?"  
  
"Uh…uh…hold on." Ann dug around in her pack and pull out what I could only assume was a pokedex. "Here, look at this."  
  
Her pokedex showed a map of the world. I recognized most of it from my free fall yesterday. The large land mass to the north was Kanto, Johto, Virago, and Houla. So of course the group of islands were the Orange Islands. The island to the west of the main land was labeled Tatto. The island I was on now was called Lunan.  
  
"So this is Lunan." I walked outside and looked gazed out across the sea. The blue of the water merged with the blue of the sky. The effect it produced was a little disturbing. Down by the shore I saw a small figure wading out of the water. I ran down the beach towards it. It was that Wooper that brought me here in the first place. "You!" I holler at it. It takes one look at me and takes off running. I ran after it. Ann ran after me. Her Clefairies just sat there and played my Gameboy. Sand flew up behind me as I chased after the Wooper. All of the sudden it spun around and squinted at me. I froze. I couldn't move my arms, legs, eyelids, anything! It stuck it's tongue out at me and ran off. I tried to move again but I only succeeded in falling over. Ann finally caught up with me.  
  
"Welcome to Lunan," she said. She whistled for her Clefaries. They teleported over but were still playing my Gameboy. "Give me that!" Ann grabbed the Gameboy from her pokemon. "Now fix him." Her Clefaries both squinted at me and I could move again.  
  
"Um..what just happened…" I asked.  
  
"Let's go back to my tent and I'll explain things."  
  
We walked slowly back to her tent. Somehow, the Clefaries got a hold of my Gameboy and were playing with it contently.  
  
"Ok, let me explain. When Lunan was first discovered by sailors, no new pokemon could be found. The sailors noticed that the pokemon who did live there were very special. They captured some and took them home. When they got home, however, whatever the Lunan pokemon had was gone. All the sailors had was their stories. Many trainers have come to Lunan seeking these 'special' pokemon. Most never leave. I am here looking for my younger brother who came here about a year ago and I think I figured out the secret to the 'special' pokemon."  
  
"What exactly do you mean by 'special'?"  
  
"Some people might call it magic but I don't think that's it."  
  
"You mean besides the attacks they know, Lunan pokemon are magical?"  
  
"How do you think that Wooper froze you in your tracks?"  
  
"That's probably how it got me here too!"  
  
"You mean that Wooper is how you got here?"  
  
"I was chasing it and then I was suddenly thousands of feet in the air above this world."  
  
"That's one strong little Wopper! Usually the bigger the pokemon, the stronger their powers are. It's unusual for such a small pokemon to be that powerful."  
  
"So you mean a Snorlax…"  
  
"Yep. Almost impossible to catch here"  
  
I sat there and thought about this for a second.  
  
"You said that the pokemon the sailors caught didn't have their powers when they got home. Why would that be?"  
  
"Apparently, the special powers only exist while the pokemon are in Lunan. My Clefaries, which I brought with me from Johto, have picked up some powers of their own. That's how they could unfreeze you."  
  
"Amazing…Where do you think your brother went."  
  
"I'm not really sure…" 


	2. Off We Go.

Chp 2: Off we go  
  
Ann and I packed up her camp and headed south. We saw very few pokemon during this time which, considering my experience with the Whooper earlier in the day.  
  
"Ann?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How do you plan on finding your brother?"  
  
"Well…I was just following my gut feeling."  
  
"What! You have no plan what so ever?!?!"  
  
"Not really…"  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
"He's a short skinny little blonde haired boy. He came here with the Charmander I caught him for his 10th birthday. He went out training. He called from Goldenrod City and told us that he was coming here."  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
Just then a hot dry breeze blew over us from the south.  
  
"We're heading out into the desert. I feel that he went there."  
  
I recalled from my not-so-fun descent from the upper atmosphere that this island had a small desert in the south that jutted out in the ocean. It didn't look like a very fun place to be traveling through on foot.  
  
"Is there any chance that we could find something to ride so we don't have to walk?"  
  
As if on cue, a huge Rapidash appeared on the small hill in front of us. And then two more appeared. And then 15 more appeared!  
  
"Oh my!" Ann cried out.  
  
"Lets just stay calm. Maybe they will leave us alone."  
  
No such luck. All 18 unusually large Rapidash headed straight towards us. They stopped about 5 feet in front of us. Then the lead horse spoke.  
  
{Hello strangers, welcome to the land of the Stone. How may we be of service?}  
  
"Um…what is the land of the Stone?" I asked.  
  
{All that you see from the western plains to the eastern sea, from the southern desert to the northern cliffs. That is the land of the Stone.}  
  
"I'm looking for my brother…"  
  
{Ah yes} interrupted the Rapidash {We know of the child of fire.}  
  
"Child of fire?"  
  
{Yes, we have not seen him for many weeks. We will take you to where we were last blessed with his presence.}  
  
Two almost regular sized Rapidash stepped forward. The lead horse motioned for us to climb on. We did. Moments later all sign of the lush grass had disappeared. We were surrounded by hills of sand with strange rock formations jutting out from deep beneath the sand. Far ahead of us was glimmer in the sand. It almost looked like water but not quite. The herd of Rapidash stopped just before the glimmer in the sand. Ann an I hopped off to investigate.  
  
"It's glass, " Ann exclaimed.  
  
And it was. It was a pool of glass about 10 feet across.  
  
{This is where we were last honored with the child of fire's presence.}  
  
"Oh my, what has James gotten himself into."  
  
{We shall be around. Just call.}  
  
Then the Rapidash were just gone.  
  
"How odd…"  
  
I wondered around the center of the pool. It was very slick and you hear the sand crunch beneath it when you walked…except for one spot. This spot was almost exactly in the center. It made a very hollow sound when you walked on it. I had been so busy investigating the pool that I hadn't paid attention to Ann.  
  
"Ahh!! Help!!" Ann called out from behind me.  
  
I spun around to see where she was and promptly fell on my butt.  
  
When I opened my eyes I saw Ann being attacked by these little spiny plant pokemon.  
  
"Get the off of me!"  
  
I got up and raced towards her being careful not to fall again. I pulled her out of the fury of attacks and back towards the glass pool. Several of the spiny pokemon followed. We slipped several times crossing the pool. I fell flat on my back right on top of that spot in the center. I heard the glass crack beneath me. One of the pokemon Tackled Ann from behind and she slipped and fell on top of me. The glass cracked some more. The pokemon that Tackled Ann backed up and jumped high into the air. It landed right on top of us. The glass fell away into the large black pit beneath us… 


End file.
